UMF-5 ZnO
The UMF-5 ZnO is a mobile suit in the Cosmic Era timeline. Technology & Combat Characteristics The second mass production underwater/amphibious combat MS produced by ZAFT, the ZnO is used in a similar manner as the UMF-4A GOOhN but has superior performance. The suit is developed with close combat in mind in expectation of the Earth Alliance deploying their own underwater MS. Its close combat capabilities can be used at their fullest extent during MS mode, where it is free to use its large, arm-mounted grappling claws to attack and destroy enemy units. A phonon maser high energy cannon is mounted in the palm of each claw-mounted hands, and the suit is also armed with 6-tube torpedo launchers in its chest. The ZnO can transform into a disc-shaped Cruising mode for high-speed underwater movements, has a strong pressure hull which allows it to dive deep underwater, and features a large sensor array on its head. The suit is also equipped with electric field sensors, also known as Lorenzini Sensors, for sensing while underwater. Armaments ;*533mm 6-Tube Torpedo Launcher :The ZnO featured two 533mm 6-tube torpedo launchers on its chest area that can be used in MS mode or Cruising mode. These torpedoes are rocket-propelled and can be used on land and in the sea. ;*Grappling Claw :Instead of standard manipulators, the ZnO has two Grappling Claws for hands that are mainly used in MS mode. These large claws are versatile weapons that are can be used on land and in the sea, and are highly effective in close quarters combat as they have a wide striking range. ;*Phonon Maser High Energy Cannon :The ZnO is equipped with two Phonon Maser High Energy Cannons which are mounted on the palms of the two Grappling Claws, thereby allowing for greater accuracy and ease of use than the GOOhN's body-mounted cannons. The Phonon Maser High Energy Cannon is a versatile sonic weapon that is unaffected by water, allowing it to function as a effective weapon both on land and in the sea. Special Equipment & Features ;*Lorenzini Sensors :A set of sensors modelled after a shark's electroreceptor organs, which are known as Ampullae of Lorenzini. These sensor units can detect electrical impulses in the water and are often equipped on underwater mobile suits. History The ZnO is a one of the mass production underwater/amphibious mobile suits used by ZAFT during the First Alliance-PLANT War, and is usually deployed from the underwater catapults of ''Vosgulov''-class submarines. During the first war, the ZnO is used extensively by ZAFT to attack enemy units in Earth's oceans and many of them take part in the massive Operation Spitbreak, an attack on the Earth Alliance headquarter JOSH-A in Alaska. The suit remains in active service even in the Second Alliance-PLANT War, during which these suits are used in the ZAFT attack on Heaven's Base. Gallery ZnO GOOhN OP2.png|From the second opening of SEED Sword Strike vs ZnO.png ZnO.png Unit c zno.png|C-Rank ZnO as it appears in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online Hygogg and ZnO - GBF Cameo.jpg|Cameo in Gundam Build Fighters Notes & Trivia *The ZnO is similar to the Universal Century's MSM-03C Hygogg, both in design and transformation styles. External links *ZnO on MAHQ